PBSIHC
by CMPunkFanGirl
Summary: The pokemon boarding school! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. PBSIHC 1

b the pokemon boarding school /b

Ashley was riding her bike to the boarding school in Hearthome city in the Sinnoh region when she bumped into another girl... "Hello?" Ashley said

"Hello, my name is Gaselle... what's yours?"

"My name is Ashley"

"You look just like a boy i know... tell me… do you know Ash Ketchum??"

"Why no... I don't... Are you going to the pokemon boarding school in Hearthome city Gaselle?"

"Yes i am going to that boarding school. Want to go together?"

"Sure. Ill just walk considering you don't have a bike with you"

"Ok. I see the school just over that hill!!!"

"Cool!! I see a boy that looks like you!!"

"Do you know him??"

"No i do not"

"Let's go and introduce ourselves!!!"

"Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Gaselle and Ashley said in unison

"Uhh... who are you and why do you look like me?" Gary said as he pointed at Gaselle

"I'm Gaselle!!!"

"Oh hi Gaselle!! Ive heard of you... You're a pokemon master?"

"Yes i am just that i wanted to learn more about pokemon before i became a pokemon professor... i love pokemon enough to take care of them and study them in a laboratory"

"Hey im a pokemon researcher too!!!"

"Lol!!! You going to the boarding school too?"

"Yes..."

"Do you know of a guy named Ash?"

"Ash Ketchum? Yeah... He looks just like you" Gary said as he pointed at Ashley

"He does??"

"Yep... he's right over there"

"OMG!!!" Ashley said as she ran over to ash to say hi

"Is she a bit too hyper or something?" Gary said

"She gets hyper when she sees someone that looks like her... she hasn't seen ash yet and i think that she might be in love with him... she more hyper than she usually is when she sees a person that looks like her...."

"Wow"

"Who are you?" ash said

"I'm Ashley!!"

"You look just like me!!!"

"I know"

"You want to be my girlfriend??"

"Sure" – kisses ash and doesn't know that Gary and Gaselle are watching them –

"You know... They do make a cute couple…" Gary said

"Of course they do... As well as we might make a cute couple too" – snickers –

"Of course… WAIT WHAT???"

"You heard what I said!!!"

"You said that we would make a cute couple"

"Of course I did!! And we would cuz you are somewhat identical to me!!!"

"Oh… umm you are right…"

"I'm ALWAYS right!!"

"Then what's your grade average??"

"A+"

"OMG… That's hard to get!!!"

"It wasn't… really"

Ash barges in to the convo "What are you talking about"

"ASH YOU LOSER!!!!" Gary yelled

Ashley barged in "do any of you know that girl sitting at the wall over there writing in her diary??"

"No…" Gaselle said

"Who are you anyway??" Ash said pointing at Gaselle

"I'm Gaselle. I've heard you are Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Gaselle said

"Who cares about names right now!?!? We need to find out who that girl is… she has hideous clothes" Gary said

i Gary's right… her clothes look hideous /i Ash thought

"Let's find a way to steal her diary!!!!" Gary said

"YEAH!!!!" Everyone said in unison punching the air

--

i Kirsten's P.O.V. (point of view)

-writes in diary-

September 8th 2008

It's the first school day at the boarding school in Hearthome city and im exited and nervous at the same time… Even though it's my second year I'm still worried that the first years are going to laugh at me.

-looks up from diary-/i

--

i all others POV/i

"HEY!!! WHAT'S GOING ON THERE???" a mysterious voice said

"Who said that??" Ash and Gary said together

"Ash sometimes you can be a real loser" Gary said

"WHAT DID U SAY?????" Ash countered

"STOP DA FIGHTING!!!!" Ashley and Gaselle said together

"Why don't we go see that girl so we can do a meet & greet with her??" Gaselle said

"That sounds like a good idea!!" Ashley said

-all walk over to the mysterious person-

iKirsten's POV/i

i-sees the mysterious people walking towards her-/i

"Who are you guys??" I said

"I am Ash and these people are Gary, Gaselle, and Ashley" Ash said as he pointed to all his friends

"Hello there" Kirsten said

"We were wondering if you were new to the school or if you are a second or third year" Ashley said

"Im a second year thx for asking" Kirsten said

"Oh… We" Gary was cut off because of the bell

iEveryone's POV/i

"Oh no! The bell rang!!! We will be late for class if we don't get a move on!!! Oh yeah... See you later Kirsten!!" Gary said

"Cya!!!" Kirsten yelled as she went over to her first class (math)

"100,101,102, Oh here it is!! Room 103, the Science lab!!!" Mackenzie said

"Hello there… do you know where room 103 is??" Gary and Ash asked

"Its right here!! I'm Mackenzie… the most popular girl in the school and I own the gym in ringtown in the Fiore region.. with the Flame badge, which you can see later. What's your name?" Mackenzie said

"My name is Ash and this is Gary!! And you own a GYM?!?! Can I battle you later?" Ash asked

"Sure!!" Mackenzie said

"Right after me Ashy-boy" Gary said

"WHAT DID U CALL ME?!?!?!" Ash yelled

"You know what?? Why don't you battle me together as a tag team? I'm good with using two pokemon at once. I should say that I have a specialty for fire type pokemon" Mackenzie said

The Science teacher, Mr. Stewart walked up to the kids and said "You better get into class before it starts or you will be in trouble"

"Ok…" all the kids said in unison walking into class and sitting at the same table

"Ok kids!! This is your homebase classroom every morning from now on. Lets move on to everyone telling something about themselves. When I call your name please come up and tell the class something about you. Let's start with Mackenzie." Mr. Stewart said

-Walks up to the front of the class with a hand in her pocket holding the flame badge tightly-

"Hello everyone, I'm Mackenzie as Mr. Stewart just said and I own the gym in ringtown in the Fiore region, and own the flame badge –takes out a couple flame badges and shows the class- you can earn these badges during free time if you want but I must warn you, I am really tough and wont go easy. I have a specialty for fire type pokemon. You can see me later for more info and battles." Mackenzie said –walks back to seat and sits down-

"Next is Gary"

-walks up to the front of the class-

"Hello, I am Gary. I am a trainer from pallet town in the Kanto region. My grandfather is the famous Professor Oak." Gary said

"Very nice Gary!!! And next is Ash… Ash… ASH????? –notices ash listening to songs on a red iPod- Ash you had better put that away or u get DETENTION!!!!!" Mr. Stewart said giving a warning

"What? Oh!! Ill put it away and come up now" Ash said putting his iPod away

-Walks to the front of the classroom-

"Hello, I am Ash Ketchum and I have this HUGE dream of becoming a pokemon master. I placed in the top 8 in the Kanto league, top 16 in the Johto League and top 8 again in the Hoenn league. So im a pretty good trainer. Im going to be in the Sinnoh league when it comes up again."

"Very nice Ash. Do you want to see a couple pokemon battles between the Gym leader in this room and Gary and Ash?"

"YEAH!" everyone said

"Then let's head down to the pokemon battle room! Line up please!"

-everyone lines up and heads down to the pokemon battle room and both Gary and Ash went to the other side to have a double battle for their flame badges, Mr. Stewart was the referee-

"Ok!! The challengers will use 3 pokemon each while the gym leader will use 6 pokemon because she's alone on her side. Only the challengers will be allowed to substitute pokemon"

"Moltres! Arcanine! Let's go!" Mackenzie yelled

"Blastoise! GO!" Gary yelled

"Squirtle! I choose you!" Ash yelled

"You get the first attack just be warned, I can't be beat"

"Oh yeah? You had better watch out for me and my Blastoise! HYDRO CANNON!!!!!" Gary yelled

"Squirtle! Use water gun!!!" Ash yelled

"Moltres dodge and use brave bird on Blastoise and Arcanine dodge and use skull bash on Squirtle!" Mackenzie said

-Both Squirtle and Blastoise faint-

"Blastoise and Squirtle are unable to battle. Moltres and Arcanine win!"

"Crap" Ash muttered

"We'll win the next match for sure!!!" Gary said

"No u wont" Mackenzie said

(Skipping the battle…. Mackenzie was once again victorious)

"Well I'd never think that u were that good Mackenzie" Gary said

RING RING RING


	2. PBSIHC 2

PBSIHC 2

"Let's go now!" Gary said

-All walk over to the gym near the 3rd year dorms-

"Here we are!!!" said Ash

-Walks into gym-

"WOW IT'S HUGE!!!!!!" Gaselle yelled

"Don't need to yell girl!" Ms. Ostrum said

"Who are you?" Ashley asked

"Im Ms. Ostrum! Here are is your gym clothing now go change" Ms. Ostrum said as the gave the kids their gym clothing

'Great!!! Now I get to see Ash in only his boxers!! My lucky day!!' Gary thought as he walked into the change room with ash by his side

"You know that this will be weird having to change together Gary" Ash said

"Of course Ashy-boy now lets go into the change room" Gary said

-Ash and Gary walk into the change room and start changing-

'Heh ive seen the moment when I see Ash only in his boxers!! I had dreamt of this day and now it has finally come!!!!!' Gary thought

After they got changed Ms. Ostrum said "Ok Kids!!! We're playing boys against girls dodge ball! Now Boys over there –points to the left- and girls over there –points to the right- now you can only hit people below the waist. NOW LET'S BEGIN!!!!!!!"

"Im going to hit u good Ash!!!" Gaselle said as she threw a ball aiming for his legs and it hit "Now you're going to have to go to JAIL!!!!"

"Darn, I hate jail!" Ash stomped angrily to jail "At least I don't have to stay in jail for that long!"

"Not unless Gary can save you Ash" Gaselle said as she blocked boys from getting in if they were trying to save someone "Ashley!!!! GET GARY!!!!!!"

"GOT IT!!!!!" –Picks up a ball and throws it aiming at Gary's legs and it hit too- "Now YOU'VE got to go to Jail now Gary!!!" Ashley yelled

"You are going to pay for that!!!" Gary yelled as he stomped over to the Jail… "I HATE JAIL!!!!!"

The girls kicked butt and won the dodge ball game.

i **skipping to lunchtime**/i

"Hey Kirsten!! Want to sit at our table today??" Mackenzie asked

"Sure Mackenzie!!" Kirsten said

i Ash accidentally spills juice on Gary's favorite purple sweater/i

"ASH YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!!!!" Gary yelled as he didn't know he was attracting attention to himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Ash said

"That won't cut it THIS time Ashy" –picks up Ash by the collar of his shirt and takes him to their dorm-

"What will Gary do to them? WAIT!!! I forgot I have to share a dorm with them… IM GOING TO GET SOMETHING FROM MY DORM" Mackenzie said running to her dorm

-Mackenzie approaches her dorm and goes in and sees Gary kissing Ash-

"What are you guys doing??" Mackenzie asked

"What are you doing here?" Gary asked surprised

"This isn't just YOUR dorm you know" Mackenzie said

"Wait… You're sharing a dorm with us??" Ash asked

"Look at the list guys!!!" Mackenzie said as she hung a piece of paper in front of their eyes

"Ash, Gary…… MACKENZIE?!?!?!?!" Gary said surprised

"Of course… I came in to get my laptop" Mackenzie said

--

This took me like an hour to write lol

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!


	3. PBSIHC 3

PBSIHC 3

"Ok then, but you know, I forgot that it's a half day at school today, did you want to play chess on your laptop?" Gary asked

"Ok, I first need to check my email."

"Ok, take your time, no rush."

_Kirsten's POV (point of view)_

'I wonder why Mackenzie ran off like that. I hope Ash, Mackenzie, and Gary are alright.' Kirsten worried that something happened to them.

The Bell rang after Kirsten was finished her lunch. She put her tray onto the garbage bin (It was supposed to go there! Lol) and went to her dorm.

She got out her laptop from last year and started writing a very well planned out story about her friends.

Suddenly, the sun fell over the mountains and it was dark. Kirsten was three quarters of the way through her story.

Kirsten felt tired and wanted to get up nice and early for her first class (woodworking).

_Everyone's POV_

"Do you think she's asleep now?" Gaselle asked

"For what?" asked Ash and Gary

"To steal her diary of course!" Ashley said grabbing her backpack to put the diary in.

"She should be, lets get this over with already!" Gary added

"Let's go!" Gaselle whispered opening the door.

They crept across Mackenzie's room, making sure not to wale her up. The crept down the hallway right to the door where Kirsten slept.

"Ash, remember that her Eevee is very smart and can hear things 20 miles away, don't get caught!" Gary whispered.

"When was I doing this!?" Ash complained.

"All of us drew straws while you were in the bathroom and you got the smallest, SO GO!!!!!"

Ash crept into the dorm and spotted the diary on the other side of Kirsten's bed.

'I hope I can do this!' Ash thought because he didn't want to get caught by Kirsten's Eevee.

Ash reached over top of Kirsten and grabbed the diary, but he slipped and captured Kirsten's lips with his!

"What are you doing in there!?" Gary whispered loudly "Gaselle and Ashley went back to there dorm so it's only me here."

Ash tried. He never kissed a girl before and he wondered if kissing her while she was asleep counted for kissing her.

Gary had to pull Ash away from the capture of their lips. Ash was so traumatized by what happened, he had to be carried by Gary to their dorm.


	4. PBSIHC 4

P.B.S.I.H.C. 4

ib**morning**/i/b

Ash and Gary got up at the same time and saw that Mackenzie was still sleeping comfortably in her bed

"Morning Ashy" Gary said

"Morning" Ash replied

"Hey, want to play a prank on Mackenzie with whipped cream?"

"Lol" Ash said

"You know I packed whipped cream with me to play a prank on some girl if we got paired up with one and we got lucky"

"You plan well"

"I know"

"You know you can go and do it now"

"Im going!!!!" Gary said as he drew a moustache in whipped cream on Mackenzie's face

"Heh, she's going to be surprised when she wakes up… we will have to pretend we are sleeping so she doesn't know anything first hand and we will be laughing our heads off when she finds out about the prank"

"She's waking up! Get in bed!" Gary whisper yelled to Ash

Mackenzie woke up and felt something weird on her face and she took her clothes to the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see whipped cream all over her face

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE HECK DID THIS?!?!?!? WHOEVER DID IT IS SOOOOOO DEAD!!!" Mackenzie yelled as she wiped all the whipped cream off her face

Gary and Ash started laughing hard

"ASH AND GARY!! I KNOW IT WAS YOU AND YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD NOW!!!" Mackenzie screamed

Ash and Gary shut their mouths but couldn't contain their laughter inside of them and started laughing hysterically

'I wonder what she's going to do to us' Ash and Gary thought

As if Mackenzie heard what they were thinking, she pushed them down on one of the beds and towered over them "You know what your going to get might feel weird for you… But you will have to get it at some point or another" Mackenzie said as she started to yank the boys shirts off

"Hey!! What are you doing???" Ash started but was cut off by Mackenzie slapping him in the face "That hurt you know!!" Ash said but was rewarded with another slap

"Best to be quiet Ashy… she will just slap you again" Gary said but was also slapped in the face

"Quiet!" Mackenzie said as she yanked the boys pants off to leave them with only their boxers on them "Now if you try to run away I will just hunt you down and we will just have to go through this all over again"

--

Megan: Sorry for the short chappy but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Who's doing the disclaimers?

Ash: I will this time b **blazikenrocks doesn't own pokemon or any of its components. They all belong to Satoshi ****Tariji****. **


End file.
